A Chance Meeting
by wereleopard
Summary: Jemma Simmons is sent to Hawaii just to confirm some data, nothing dangerous. Good thing there was a SEAL on hand to save her. What happens when things leave Hawaii? Jemma Simmons/Steve McGarrett.. This is for a challenge


Title: A Chance Meeting

Author: Wereleopard58

Pairing: McGarrett/Simmons

Spoilers: All of Hawaii Five-0 and Marvel, Agents of SHIELD

It is AU. It is based in NCIS world though

Summary: Jemma Simmons is sent to Hawaii just to confirm some data, nothing dangerous. Good thing there was a SEAL on hand to save her. What happens when things leave Hawaii?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Hawaii Five-0 or Agents of SHIELD. I am not making anything from this. I am just doing this for fun

Feedback is always welcome.

N/B This is a story for Cynthia.

Chapter One

Jemma smiled as she walked out of the building. She had been sent there by Coulson just to confirm some details. It wasn't a dangerous job, just routine so he had sent her by herself. Well it wasn't supposed to be dangerous.

'That's her.' A man called out.

Jemma turned and could see that they were pointing at her. She didn't wait to find out what they wanted. She turned and ran as fast as she could. Days like this she was glad that she was a flat shoe kind of girl. Jemma could hear them gaining on her. She really needed to ask Ward to help improve her fitness level. As she turned a corner Jemma slammed straight into something, or someone.

'Are you okay?' The man asked her.

'Help me.' Jemma whispered as she stared into the eyes of a stranger. One that she had just handed her future to.

'Hey just hand the girl over to us.'

XXXXX

Steve held the woman in his arms, as a group of men walked around the corner. He had to help her. It was obvious that she had been running from them. If she was a criminal he'd find out, but judging by those chasing her she was the one that needed help.

'Hey, just hand the girl over to us.'

Steve moved her to one side behind a large bin. She was as protected as she could be. He shook his head at these amateurs. They never even came at him, when he seemed to be distracted. Not that he actually was. This was going to be over very quickly.

'She obviously doesn't want to go with you. She requested my help, which means she's under the protection of Five-0.'

'Who's Five-0?' One of the men asked.

Steve shook his head, he hated haoles. It was obvious that they weren't from here, but they could have been like Danny.

'Five-0 is the governor's task force.' Steve explained as he moved his shirt to one side that showed his gun and badge.

'Fuck, he's a cop.'

XXXXX

Jemma watched as the stranger made sure she was safe. Then she found out he was a cop, a good guy. Her eyes narrowed as she watched him take attack all of them. It was the kind of skill that Ward had, maybe better. He was much more than a cop if his skills were anything to go by. It didn't take long before her attackers realised that they didn't stand a chance. They took off as soon as they got up off the ground and left running.

'You're safe now.' He smiled at her, as he held out his hand. 'I'm Steve McGarrett.'

Jemma grabbed his hand, and was pulled to her feet smoothly. 'I'm Jemma Simmons and thank you for saving my life Mr McGarrett.'

'Please call me Steve, and why were they after you Ms Simmons?'

'Ok Steve, then you must call me Jemma. I actually have no idea why they were after me. I was sent here to confirm some data, nothing important. As soon as I walked out of the building those gentlemen tried to accost me.'

'What was the data about?'

'Uhhh I'm sorry Steve, but I can't tell you that it's classified.'

Steve watched her for a moment longer. It looked as if she was telling the truth, but she could be a hell of an actress. He also now understood why it annoyed the hell out of Danny whenever he said something was classified. It wasn't so much fun on the other side of that statement.

'Would you like to go to the police station to make a report on those guys?'

'To be honest I don't think it would do much good. I know nothing about them or who they worked for. It would be a waste of police time, and I am only here for a few more days.'

'Ok, I'll take you back to your hotel, and you'd better call whoever you work for and update them on this. This date confirmation is obviously more dangerous than they thought.'

Jemma smiled and gave him the name of her hotel. Those men might not have wanted anything to do with the data. They could have been after her, she did work on Coulson's team, and they had made a lot of enemies.

They finally arrived at her hotel. They had just talked about general things, and she had found that she enjoyed his company. She also couldn't help glancing at him, after all the man was very attractive. Steve walked her to the lift, and glanced around to make sure they had not been followed.

'Thank you again for all of your help Steve. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't bumped into you.'

'I was glad that I was there. Please take care of yourself Jemma.' Steve smiled at her, and watched as she stepped into the lift.

As the doors closed, she pushed the button quickly to open them. Steve stared at her with obvious confusion.

'I was wondering if you would like to have a meal with me tonight?' Jemma quickly asked before she lost her courage.


End file.
